hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8 (Meteor Garden)
Episode 8 (第8集), also titled "Chapter 8" (Chapter 捌), is the eight episode of the Taiwanese drama, Meteor Garden. It first aired on May 31, 2001 on CTS. The episode was preceded by episode seven on May 24. Liu Er Jin guest starred in this episode. Dao Ming Si returns from New York. Later, Shan Cai's father borrows one million to a loan shark and Shan Cai asks Si for a loan. Shan Cai gets a second job, with the help of Xiao Shun, in order to repay Si. Plot Dao Ming Si comes back from New York and goes straight to Dong Shan Cai's house. Shan Cai's mother insists that he comes inside to recover from his jet lag. Her parents then force them to share a room, while they sleep on the balcony. In the morning, Shan Cai and Si head to school, where Si happily reunites with the F4. Later, Shan Cai's parents inform her that her dad has borrowed one million dollars from a loan shark. Her mother is devastated and threatens divorce, but takes it back since she loves her husband. Shan Cai, with no other options, asks Si for a loan. He tells her to meet him next Saturday to repay him. That Saturday, Shan Cai's neighbor asks to watch her child, Xiao Long. Shan Cai reluctantly agrees and brings him along to see Si. He is extremely irritated, because he meant them to go on a date. Anyway, the three of them end up going to the zoo and enjoy themselves. On their way home, Shan Cai asks Si, "why are you still so kind to me?". Si is annoyed by her question, which leads to a fight and him storming off. The following day, Shan Cai goes to work with Xiao You. Shan Cai discusses getting a second job for extra money, when a model scout walks in. He gives her his card and invites her to a modelling shoot. Shan Cai and Xiao You later meets a fortune teller on the street. She advises Shan Cai to break up with her boyfriend if she ever wants to be happy. Xiao You does not trust her advice, but Shan Cai listens intently. Shan Cai decides to go to the model tryout after all. After the photographers ask her to strip, Shan Cai attempts to leave. They hold her down, but a delivery guy walks in. He fights the men, which gives Shan Cai an opportunity to escape. Her savior, Xiao Shun, calls her stupid for falling for an obvious trap. Shan Cai explains her situation to Xiao Shun, who offers to get her a job at the fast food place he works at. The next day, Shan Cai leaves early to go to her new job. Chen Qing He tells Si about Shan Cai's second job that she got to repay Si. Si visits her at work to tell her that she does not need to pay him back. When he arrives at the fast food restaurant, she and Xiao Shun are talking while cleaning up. Si becomes instantly jealous, and twists Xiao Shun's neck and punches him. Si's actions scare Shan Cai and remind her of the fortune teller's advice. She tells him to "get lost" once he calls her a slut. The following day, Xi Men, Mei Zuo, and Hua Ze Lei urge Si to apologize to Shan Cai. Lei asks her to speak to Si, but she refuses. That night, as Shan Cai and Xiao Shun leave work, they spot Si, Mei Zuo, and Xi Men waiting outside. Xi Men and Mei Zuo are trying to persuade Si to apologize. However, he insists that he has done nothing wrong and cannot bring himself to do it. Shan Cai and Xiao Shun quickly leave before being seen by them. The next day, Xiao Shun takes Shan Cai to a photo shoot and they post for several shots together. Shan Cai later sees the same fortune teller, but does not see her being taken away by two nurses. Xiao Shun's and Shan Cai's photo appears in a magazine the next day. Cast and characters Other *Dao Ming Zhuang Guest roles *Lin Zu En (Xiao Shun) *Snoopy Yu (Wang Xiao Long) Notes *Episode 8 covers parts of the "Kinsan Arc" (chapters fifty-three, fifty-five, and fifty-eight to sixty and sixty-four), the "T.O.J. Arc" (seventy-four to seventy-six), and the "Pretty Boy Junpei Arc" (chapters eighty-three to eighty-eight) of the original manga. *Flashbacks from episodes two and six are replayed in this episode. *The fast food restaurant Shan Cai gets a job at is a Burger King. *The boy who plays Xiao Long in this episode became a singer under the stage name, Snoopy. See also Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Meteor Garden Category:Meteor Garden episodes